Tatsou
by KazumiOkomato
Summary: it's a futureistic world of naruto. it's a work in progress but please send me a message telling me what can be fixed. thank you!


**Chap. 1**

There were ninja everywhere, houses ablaze, the scent of blood was everywhere, and on every house there was scarlet liquid and the owner of it on the ground. The Uchiha clan had decided to take over Konoha by any means necessary. The economy had fallen deeper and deeper since the end of the Uzamaki reign. Everywhere there was chaos. Ninja that had been friends turned to enemies, brothers against brothers, father against son. The village was set ablaze and the chaos only grew. There was a loud explosion and the mountain that overlooked the city. The mountain that had the faces of every hokage started to crumble. Amidst the chaos there was a mother and cradled in her arms was her son, fast asleep. She was attempting to escape the chaos on the sure execution of her and her child for being of Uchiha decent. She ran through the village as carefully as possible. She hid in the shadows were possible and dodged all the fighting to prevent her from being spotted. Her eyes blazed with the sharingan as she crept up the brick wall, but for no reason. The guards that were supposed to be on guard were out to quiet the uprising. She hopped over the wall with ease and ran through the thick forest with quick steady feet and reached the lone house that was explained to her in stories since she was a girl. It was an old rundown shack on the top of a hill. Old wood shingles and one sole window that faced the village. The house was half sunk into the ground and any other person would have considered it abandoned but she hopped, for the sake of her child. The stories all said that an old hermit lived here, with a machine able to take a person anywhere and anytime. She went to the door and knock quietly. The door opened slowly and a pair of gazing eyes peered out with white, bushy, untrimmed eyebrows.

"What'd you want? Is late and if ju hadn noticed its no' safe ta be out," the man said as a blood chilling scream tore through the night air from the village.

"I need you to take my son to a safer place. I was told you could take him far away," she said as her eyes started to swell with tears, she was close to the brink.

The eyes just stared in silence then the door closed. She was about to shriek pleads when the noises of tripping locks filled the darkness and the door opened fully.

"We haven much tim'. They knows you er here," said the old man.

"If it is possible I want to go with him."

The old man shook his head with regret," I can't allow tha. It woull damge everthin tha is yet to happen. I can allow either ju or him but not both." He spoke shrewdly as he pulled the tarp off a machine that looked like a giant watch. She nodded as a solitary tear fell. There was a loud screech and then a bang as a tree fell followed by shouts.

"Quicly now set 'im on da pad."

She gave her child one last kiss on his head and reluctantly set him on the pad. She took off her headband and set it in the basket. The man quickly typed on a strange looking keyboard then his hands few through several hand signs and an arch of lightning flew to the machine. The door exploded to reveal three leaf ninja standing at the door through dust that swirled through the air.

"Uchiha Sonya, you are under arrest along with your son for attempted uprising and over empowerment of the hidden leaf. Surrender now or die."

She looked at her child and the tears she had been trying so hard to keep back exploded in a flood of emotion. She looked at the men and her eyes were blood red with 3 dots around her retina. As she looked at them as the tears continued rolling down her cheek. Her eyes started to change into a whirl of three black, curved triangles. A black flame appeared on the men as she drew her sword that she had strapped to her back. She charged at the men and the machine jumped to life. There was bright flash of light and the child was gone. Sonya ran out of the door to see a group of twenty ninja surround her. She merely smiled and dropped her sword in surrender. She looked around and fell to her knees.

"My child is gone. All that is left is me and the old man. Somewhere there lives an Uchiha and he will come back. I have faith in him."

As she uttered the words a captain by the name of Madara Uzamaki walked up and smiled, "You think so huh? You pathetic ignorant bitch! You have disgraced the Uchiha name and have destroyed the entire village and you think your son will save you?"

At about this time, the old man was outside on his knees and decided to shed his old ways. No one was sure why. Some say he felt sympathy and wanted to help, others say he grew old of boredom so he decided to help for excitement.

"I couldn't help bu' ova' here yar conversation but the wom'n hasn done any of this here acuizations. Her clan did bu' she didn'."

The captain stared at him and chuckled then smacked him with the back of his hand across his face. The old man fell down easily and Sonya fell over him protectively.

"As I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted, you can either surrender or figure out a way to kill all of us and run away. Either way, death is most likely sure to happen." Sonya helped up the old man before her arms were gripped by several ninjas and the old man dragged back to Konoha, back to guaranteed death.

**Chap. 2 **

It was around nightfall. Everyone in the town of Konoha was preparing for sleep. The Hokage looked out on the village and smiled. It has been two hundred years since the Uchiha uprising and the village had recovered quite well. People pushed the incident out of their minds but the scar on the mountain remained. The Uchiha clan is considered ancient now but the episode has never been forgotten or who did it. He turned around looking over missions that would get started tomorrow and who to send out for them when there was a loud thunderous crash and an explosion of light. There were ninja instantly on the sight. As people gathered around where the flash was they were kept back by the ninja but couldn't keep them from seeing a baby boy lying in a basket and the area quickly filled with the sound of a crying baby. Around his neck was a medallion with the ancient Uchiha clan emblem on it and a red leaf ninja headband. There were whispers surrounding the child.

"Where did he come from?"

"I think it's a government test. There is no way an Uchiha is still alive."

"A who?"

"Someone kill the damn thing to shut it up and end it already."

As the Hokage walked up the whispers stopped and everyone stared at him with intense, interested eyes. He picked up the headband and the child from the basket and looked at the emblem then went to the top of the nearest building.

"Do not be frightened by what you see. I too, have no idea where this child came from or how he got here. But if what is presented is true, than this child is from the Uchiha clan but still of leaf decent and we must protect him, as a member of this village, not an  
Uchiha. This child may mean the end of the great ninja war. The Uchiha were a great race of ninja and a great optical kekkei genkai. This newborn has no recollection of what happened."

There were screams of outrage and protest as he spoke these words then from the back of the crowd there was a lone voice who said," Our great leader is wise in what he says. The past is the past. We must leave it there and try for a new start. If we can teach this child the ways of our ninja and our village, we can prevent the past from repeating and end this war." The people started to disperse with grumbles of anger and agreement. The Hokage jumped down and landed with a light thud next to the man," Thank you Kakashi. We must make sure that this doesn't leave the walls of Konoha. Who knows what would come about if that were to happen?"

The two men walked off with the child toward the office of the Hokage.

"Who will train him sir?" Kakashi asked with implied curiosity and wanting.

"We won't know for sure but for right now I'll take him and raise him. We need to figure out this mystery and as soon as possible." They walked through the town quickly and the child fell asleep. They got back to the office and they immediately started to look through papers and books to figure out where this child came from. They searched through old reports and witness accounts. Nothing fit the description of the child. After several hours they finally found what they were looking for. As they read the report their understanding of the uprising changed.

**Chap. 3**

As they dragged the two of them back to the town, reality final hit Sonya and she broke down in a down pour of tears and emotions. The old man looked at her in sympathy and attempted to comfort her the best he could, it just wasn't very good. He had been sheltered from human contact for the past 50 years; he doesn't know how to comfort himself let alone a fully grown woman who just lost her child. They reached the prison soon enough and they were tossed in the same cell. It made the old man chuckle for the only thing holding him in were rods of cast iron steel. He walked up to it and set his hand on one of the posts and electricity ran through his body instantly. As he fell down gasping for air, Sonya picked him up and set him on the only bed. He passed out and she sighed, she was truly alone now. She walked to the window and looked at the moon. The bright white sphere looked back to show what was moving about. There were squirrels running about and launching themselves from tree to tree. There was a lone deer eating grass. Slowly, deliberately chewing, as if to antagonize Sonya and remind her she hadn't eaten at all that day. She pulled from the window and looked about the cell. There wasn't much; a small toilet that would seem small to a midget, a cot the size of living room table and just about as comfortable, the window that was barred that showed the outside world, and the small door that led to the hallway. It was the typical gray cement that had holes in it that have been there since the day it was created, cinder blocks that were stacked and cemented in place with great skill and excessive precision. As she finished her analysis of the cell the, she leaned against the wall below the window. She started to slip into the grip of sleep. She dreamed of seeing her child again, Tatsou Tsuyoshi. As she continued to dream of great things, the old man started to stir. He turned to her and smiled as he saw her sleeping. He got up and cracked his back, toes, and anything else that would make the cracking sound that reverberated through the jail. As he finished with a great sigh of relief he put his hand into his sleeve and pulled out a paper bomb and put it back. He sat back down and observed the cell much like Sonya did. He finished his observations right as the Hokage came up. The old man looked closely at him and chuckled. "You have no reason to laugh prisoner. You are on trial for helping protect a resistance faction," said this semi-deep voice. The Hokage was about five feet three with brown spiky hair, a scarf that was several feet longer then it should be that always seemed to move even when there wasn't any wind, and a necklace that had a purple stone. "Oh, Konohamaru. Still tryin to beh like Naruto." "You will shut up old man!" As he yelled Sonya woke up and jumped up in defensive stance. "He's not part of this Hokage. You want me and if you are trying to be like the Great Naruto, you're failing. He would never speak to his elders like that," She walked to the old man and nodded. He went and sat back on the bed. "Uchiha Sonya. You are to be executed for attacking the village." "If I had I'd be one of the bodies lying outside on the ground, would I not?" "Your sass is not appreciated Mrs. Sonya. You will be executed in three days and will be killed by decapitation. As for you old man, you will tell us your secrets on your device and then you too shall be hung." Konohamaru chuckled deeply. "You're a servant for the Foundation and you show it. I'm not sure how you became hokage. You should have been killed during the uprising. It would have done the world a favor. That is the only belief I have," said Sonya as she spat at his feet. He visually grew angry and was about to explode when a nearby ninja took him outside. The old man looked down," You shouldn't have done that. He's going to starve you until the day you die." "So be it, I have nothing to live for anyway."She walked back to the window and stared through the bars once again.," I don't mean to be rude. I am Sonya. Who are you?" "My name is..." Chap. 4 It had been sixteen years since the day Tatsou Tsuyoshi was born, as far as he knows. As he was growing up he was constantly told his mother had died saving the village from attack and that his father had went rogue, but everyone else knew otherwise. Parents told their children to stay away from him and he was labeled an outcast. He never knew why but he didn't care he felt this power inside of him and he knew they were just scared of it. So he channeled all of his energy into his training. He graduated to academy at the age of 8, passed the Chunin exams at the age of 10 and had had his first s-ranked mission at 12. He had gained his sharingan at the age of 7 and his second tomoe at 9 when his best friend had turned on him and the second when he first killed someone, who happened to be a friend gone rogue. He has been noticed as a great shinobi but everyone fears him, well most of them. "Where the hell is he? He wasn't at his usual training area and not at home." "I'm not sure but the Hokage said it was important." "Nothing is important to that little scum bag." The two ninja continued leaping through the village. Searching for Tatsou. They finally found him in a cave behind the Hokage Mountain. "I hear fighting… but this close to the village?" At the very moment sand flew out of the opening of the cave. "Kaz," they said in unison. As they walked into the cave it was evident the two had been going at it for quite a while. There was sand everywhere and evidence of several fire based jutsu. They looked at each other and whistled and the fighting stopped. Tatsou was in midair and about to be hit by a sand fist. "You had to interrupt right as I was going to finish him?" asked Tatsou in irritancy. "You finish me? In what was about to happen? You have got to be kidding me, "said Kaz as he dropped the sand back into the gourd strapped to his back. Tatsou landed nimbly on the ground and smiled. "So what is it that you're here to tell me?" Tatsou looked at each man as the sharingan slowly dissipated in his eyes. "The hokage would like to talk to you. He said it was important." "Everything is important to him," said a female voice that came from the shadows. The two men prepared for an attack and Tatsou laughed, "That's a mean thing to say considering he's your father Kana." The two men both dropped their stance as the blood rushed to their faces. Kaz and Kana were life mates, at least that's what everyone thought. Kaz was the jinjuriki of the one-tailed beast. He was originally of the Sand Village but he spends more time in the leaf village. He is about 5' 7", has silky smooth, silver hair, a cloak that is as black as night. Under that he wears a fish net shirt over a black shirt. He always has his gourd on his back, and never really sees his eyes. He has an ocular kekki genkai that contains the explosive power of a pound of C4 but the distance of a .50 caliber sniper rifle. He uses the sand in his gourd to attack and defend. He is the one of the most powerful ninja in the sand village. Kana on the other hand is one of the most beautiful girls in the village. She has long blonde hair, about 4'8", and is the daughter of the hokage. She uses shadow techniques and is the most skilled medical ninja of her generation. They walked out of the cave together and Tatsou smiled at the two ninja," Return to your duties, I can get to the office by myself. Even if I can't, I have these two." He continued to walk and the two ninja just stared at each other and then headed back to their posts. The three of them walked through the village and as they did they saw Akemi Hyūga. She was the only girl of the Hyūga clan that generation. She was extremely attractive; she had jet black hair that went down to her shoulder, the perfectly sized breasts that women longed for, and the face that an angel carved. At least this is what Tatsou saw. When he saw her he immediately blushed and dove behind Kaz and Kana, who were close enough to prevent any air passing through them. "Not this again Tatsou! Why do we have to go over this every time?" Kaz said while a giant grin crossed his face. "Kaz, don't be so ass like. He doesn't have the guts to talk to her. Not a lot of men do, but he has a point Tat. If you want to get to know her then talk to her," Kana said calmly and she smiled sweetly at him. Now as this progressed they were walking closer together and despite Tatsou's hoping that she would go down a different street, she didn't. Now Kaz, being the friend he is, pushed Tatsou from behind him and pushed him toward Akemi to where they practically collided with each other. "Oh! Hi Tatsou. Fancy seeing you here," said Akemi in her sweet voice. That voice melted Tatsou's heart and it showed. "Uh... y...yeah." the blush had taken completely over his face and she smiled. "Where you off to? Not another mission I hope. You just barely came back from one." "N...not this time." By this time Kaz realized that his friend needed help, it was obvious considering Tatsou had practically gone mute. He walked up and wrapped his arm around his friend. "Hey Akemi. Been a while since I saw you, how've you been?" Kaz said as casually as possible. "Hey Kaz, it has hasn't it? I'm good. Just getting some groceries." "For what?" Kaz asked, missing the tone of subtlety that she had put into it. "Oh... nothing important," she said with a little more aggression. "Ah... gotcha. Well we'll be going then. See ya Akemi." "Bye Kaz. Bye Tatsou. See you around!" She said and started on her way. Tatsou was not sure what happened but next thing he knew he was at the Hokage Office. As the three of them walked into the office, Kana ran for her father," DADDY!" and hugged him. He wasn't caught off guard but he was thrown back a little as he hugged her," Hi baby girl!" He looked at Kaz and a glare was instantly set. " Kaz..." "Hokage..." he said awkwardly. "And Tatsou. I asked you to come here for a little recon mission. There is a disturbance in the lower sector. I have managed to track the address but we need a master at breaking and entering. You will do it tonight at night fall. You shouldn't need too much. No one has entered or left the building in 42 hours. Do you accept the mission?" "Seems to me I don't have much of a choice," he said casually with a heavy sigh while he took the piece of paper from the Hokage's hand," I'll be there right at night fall. I'll debrief with you in the morning." "Sounds perfect. Now then I need to get back to some paper work. Have a good day. Kaz..." "Will do," said Kana and Tatsou in unison as Kaz just walked out of the room after he bowed. As the door shut and they were out of ear shot," Why does your dad hate me?" "He doesn't hate you, he just... would have rather had me be with Tatsou or someone of the village... more of a preference issue," Kana spoke and kissed him on the cheek," Don't worry. You're the only one I want." "I hate to interrupt but I'd rather not be around when you two talk all lovely dopey. It makes me want to puke," he said as he pretended to puke and smiled. "Aw don't be so sore, your just jealous you can't do it with Akemi," Kaz sent in return. In truth Kaz was spot on, so they continued in silence to Tatsou's house. "This is my stop. I'll see you guys tomorrow." "Yep. Maybe soo...," Kaz wasn't able to finish due to the elbow jabbed in his gut. Of course he could have stopped her but what fun would that be? "I'll just pretend like I didn't hear anything." He walked into the house and prepared a pouch with a few necessities and got a few hours of shut eye. He woke up and strapped the bag to his waist and walked out into the crisp night as the sun sank below the horizon and gave everything an orange tinge. After walking across the city and finding the building, he peaked inside but the blinds were closed. "No duh. If they have something that they don't want anyone to see that'd be the first thing to do. Man I'm just not on my game." He walked around the building and found no openings. So he improvised and opened a window. Right as his feet hit the ground the light flew on and about twenty people screamed," Surprise!" He quickly looked around the room and noticed faces that he recognized and put his sword back into its sheath," W...what is this?" "Oh come now, your better that this. You know what today is," said Kana. Now as Tatsou thought about it he finally realized what the date was," My birthday... but we never celebrated it before." "That's because we never had the chance, you were either busy training or on a mission," said the sweet voice of Akemi. "W...well yeah but... I didn't think anyone knew or cared enough to do anything." "Well... that's the thing," spoke the voice of his teacher, Kakashi Hatake the tenth," Everyone in this village knows." "No, hardly any of the village knows who I am or even that I exist." "That's not true either," said the Hokage," Nobody wants to know you exist. See... you were not born here. You were born of different place, and we believe it was the past." "That's a real joke. Now really, why are you saying these things? If it's a joke it isn't very funny." "It's no joke. You came here with only two things," The Hokage handed him a box and Tatsou opened the box to reveal a gold medallion with the Uchiha seal, a ninja report, and a leaf ninja head band. "W...what are these?" "We think they belonged to your mother... and the medallion was to let people know who you are... we're sorry but she died after the uprising. False execution. Most of the details are in the report." As Tatsou fell to his knees staring at the two objects in his hands the room dispersed into the other rooms of the house, all except Akemi. She walked up to him and kneeled in front of him," Look... I understand this is difficult, but let's go and enjoy the party. I think you will enjoy the time off." He looked up at her and she smiled at him. He set the materials back into the box and closed it. Akemi offered her hand and he took it hesitantly. She helped him off the ground and into the room. That entire night, he enjoyed himself like he never had before and he forgot about the box. He and Akemi spoke for hours after the party, till day light came and she had to go. He grabbed his presents, which included a brand new sheath for Kurakkuburēdo, several new books on techniques and forgotten jutsu, and a kiss on the cheek from Akemi. Then he grabbed the box and walked home. He looked at people differently. He watched them go by and tried to read their emotions. Most of the people paid no attention to him, others glared and grumbled. He got home and he noticed some of the precautions he had in place were gone. The piece of pencil lead that was placed between the door and the frame was gone. Someone had broken in. He walked in slowly and cautiously. "Hello… Tatsou. I bet you have no idea who I am, but I've got plenty of information you want to hear," spoke a deep male voice. It was scratchy and contained wisdom. "What do you have that I can't find myself?" "Your mother's grave, her bank account, all of her equipment, even her name… that is assuming you want to know it all." In the darkness Tatsou could only make out the smile of the man. "Your voice seems familiar. Care to expose yourself?" The man walked out into the light. He was wearing a white tunic and had a cane made of oak wood. He stood tall and had a trimmed white beard and bushy eyebrows. "I've taken some grammar classes and cleaned up a little bit. I was the man who brought you to this time… well my machine did." The man smiled a friendly smile. "This is a lot to take in. You know my mother? So, she's here? Or is she still left back in the jail? Well wait… if you made it out than she did too, right?" "Calm down son. I'll explain all in time. I made it out. She did not, but we still have time to save her. I do know your mother, quite a woman." "We can save her? How? Tell me and I will do it." "You need to find the person who stole my machine. He goes by the name "The Actor"." Chap. 5 "My name is Damos." "Very nice to meet you Damos." She continued to stare out the window as the sun began to set, "It's almost time."


End file.
